bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
Paddy and Nico
Paddy and Nico are a salsa-dancing duo who made it to the final of Britain's Got Talent in Series 8. They recieved Amanda Holden's Golden Buzzer, however they were almost ruled out of the semi-finals because of a broken rib. They were brought back, however their semi-finals performance had lots of mistakes. In the final, they also performed a toned-down piece. They were a controversial act as they had already won a Spanish talent show (see Paddy and Nico Controversy). It was revealed that the duo had already won Tu Si Que Vales, a Spanish show very similar to Britain's Got Talent, where they recieved 10,000 euros. Simon Cowell defended the duo, commenting that 'Paddy is British and wants a chance to perform in front of the British Royal Family'. They also received controversy on a comment made by Amanda Holden of Pad D-Day, as viewers saw it wrong and distasteful to compare his return from injury to the D-Day Landings. Trivia * They were the first ever act on Britain's Got Talent to receive the Golden Buzzer. * They were on France's Got Talent where they made it to the semi's. * Paddy holds the Guinness World Record for being the Oldest Acrobatic Salsa Dancer. * They are the 8th ever act to receive two golden buzzers, yet the first to receive two on the British show via BGT and BGTC respectively. Paddy's Background Paddy had left dance behind after she hit the age of 22 to marry her husband David. After their marriage the pair moved to Gandia, in Spain in 2001 where David retired. David later died from Leukaemia two years later, in the year 2003. After the death of her husband, Paddy made the decision to take flamenco classes at Nicolás "Nico" Espinosa's academy of dance, where she learned to dance salsa and formed the salsa dancing duo "Son del Timbal" with Nico (who is 40 years younger than her). Before and after BGT After the international success, the couple competed in the Argentinan Version of Dancing with the Stars. Since they were voted off Showmatch (in round 11) the relationship of the couple grew weaker. Nico, decided it was time to move on, shutting down the bar he ran in Gandia, Spain, where Paddy lived, and moved away from the area. Nico had later moved back to Gandia and the couple later began performing again at Salsa congresses around the world. They later competed on the late-show leg of the 2017 show Chilean Teleton. In February 2018 Paddy performed as a special guest on the 68th edition of the Sanremo Music Festival, he danced for three of the five evenings that the event went on for on the notes of the song "Una Vita in vacanza" by a band named Lo Stato Sociale. The pair later represented Britain's Got Talent on The Champions (Series 1). Their names were spelt as Paddy and Nicko now however though. They danced to Doo Wop (That Thing) by Lauryn Hill. The act began with Nico stood in place, before being joined by Paddy and holding her hand. He then lifted her down to the ground, and danced before lifting her again. He then danced backwards and forwards with Paddy before lifting and spinner her. He then twirled Paddy around, before lifting her and turning her upside down only just making it back onto the ground again on her feet. He later grabbed her hand as she slid onto the floor. He then did the headbanger with Paddy before spinning her around on the floor. He then span her around again, before side stepping with her and lifting her into his arms. He then turned her sidewards and placed her onto the floor enforce returning to the headbanger and another lift. David Walliams commented that there were very few acts that could be watched with 'tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.' David proceeded to give the duo his golden buzzer, as he went onto the stage and said 'Oh I love you' to Paddy before she kissed him on the cheek. Alesha Dixon added 'You are already champions in my eyes.' Amanda Holden stated 'You know how I feel about you.' Simon Cowell went on to add that it didn't matter how old they were as long as they were determined enough. In the finals Nico said "Nobody Puts Paddy in the corner!" Before he later went and picked her up and danced with her. They before to (I've Had) The Time Of My Life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes. The pair then began spinning around and dancing with one another. Nico then lay down on the floor and lifted Paddy with his legs before the pair span around together. He then helped Paddy do a flip and span her round on the floor before lifting her up. Nico then stood on the opposite side of Paddy and slowly walked up to her and lifted her up to spin her around. He then did a small seemingful slow dance with her on the stage, as the act concluded with Paddy almost lying down and Nico holding her upright. David commented that he believed the routine was "phenomenal". Alesha added that she would "never get tired of Nico throwing Paddy around". Amanda praised the duo believing them to be "so British, and so brilliant". Simon concluded that Nico needed thanking for what he had done over the years, and believed "everybody needs a Nico". The duo were eliminated in an undisclosed placement in the bottom 7. In early January 2020 the duo competed on the second series of America's Got Talent: The Champions, where they were eliminated in the pre-liminaries. Category:Contestants Category:Series 8 Category:Dance Duos Category:Duos Category:France Got Talent Contestants Category:Golden Buzzers Category:Controversies Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Duos Category:"The Champions" Dance Duos Category:America's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 2)